


理性思考青春期暗恋被老父亲发现的后果与补救措施

by sanft



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Kissing, slight obscene description
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanft/pseuds/sanft
Summary: 达米安进入了青春期，迪克一开始以为青春期只是叛逆和彷徨，后来他发现了别的东西又：达米安总是想往外跑，布鲁斯比迪克先一步意识到了原因
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson(implied)
Kudos: 16





	理性思考青春期暗恋被老父亲发现的后果与补救措施

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起又是underage  
> 斯莱德只是无情的助攻机器我很抱歉，我真的是钟粉，但是我写不来他，他出场过多本文会变成钟翅  
> 杰森同理，so——rry  
> 原创女角色只是个小女孩工具人，和cp两位都没有感情戏放心食用

1.  
“啪——”

一道身影被灯光冻住，停在了一条腿在窗外，一条腿在窗内的姿势。装束整齐的小义警回过头，整张脸完全被笼罩在兜帽的阴影下，缀着金边的斗篷将他整个人包裹住，总是不耐烦地抿着的嘴也用口罩捂了起来，乍一眼看过去，几乎没有人认得出他是谁。

然而蝙蝠侠并不是一般人，只穿着睡衣并没有影响他的行动力，成功把罗宾的计划扼杀在摇篮里。布鲁斯双臂交叉在胸前，眉间的川字纹深深地凹陷进去，目光更令人心惊。父子俩互相瞪了大概有20多秒，不知道什么时候来到布鲁斯背后的管家轻轻咳了一声。

“我想，达米安少爷，您在半夜从窗户出去，是想享受这‘漂亮的月色’？”

达米安沉默地扭过头看了一眼。刚下完雨，别说月色，连灯光都不见几分。对于普通市民来说难得安详的夜晚在义警眼中却十分糟糕。他习惯性的轻嗤一声，干脆一屁股坐在了窗台上，摆出不近人情的姿势。“父亲，您已应允了我作为罗宾身份夜巡的资格。”

“但是我没有答应过你可以独自出门。”

阿尔弗雷德补充：“而且是在午夜，年轻的少爷。”

达米安气鼓鼓地说：“可是格雷森答应过——”他突然住了嘴，一瞬间面部有些细微的不自在。布鲁斯表情变了变，眯起了眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德，不知道出于什么心态，或者是基于对布鲁斯的过分的了解，咳嗽一声，后退了一步，假装自己从未来过这个房间一般离开了即将爆发的战场。达米安眨眨眼，气氛变得剑拔弩张。

布鲁斯眼角扫过阿福离开的方向，顿了顿，放低声音说：“放下武器达米安，回来在这里坐下。我们需要聊一聊。”

达米安没动，父子两眼神交锋了几秒后，布鲁斯肩膀松懈了下来，主动走到一张椅子前坐下。他走路的姿势稍稍有点别扭，重心落在右腿。达米安抿了抿嘴角，跳下窗台，窝进沙发。

“说吧，父亲。”

“把二郎腿放下来。”布鲁斯往椅子里陷深了一些。达米安有那么一瞬间的僵滞，低声咒骂一句该死的提摩西。他同时调整了一下姿势，腰背挺直，整个人坐的宛如待出鞘的利剑。

布鲁斯看起来很想叹气，不过忍住了。他选择打开话题：“我有注意到你最近在不夜巡的时候经常外出，尤其是白天。”

达米安竖起眉毛：“父亲！您说过白天时间由我自由掌控的！您不能监视我！”他怒视着习惯监视一切的布鲁斯，这时他虽然没有穿着蝙蝠套装，但眼神凝重，看上去完全和白日里谈笑风生的哥谭首富不一样。

布鲁斯没有接他的话，而是清了清嗓子，谨慎地挑选词汇询问自己最小的儿子：“我给迪克打过电话，他跟我说明了一些情况。”他注意到达米安手指收拢攥成了拳头，他咬着牙齿，看上去又愤怒又不安，焦躁的好像一头被人揪住了尾巴的小狮子，随时都能咬人一口。他接着说：“迪克说你这一个月已经有十多次出现在布鲁德海文了，但是你没有找他，他就没有声张。”

迪克，不是夜翼。他不是以布鲁德海文的蒙面义警身份对蝙蝠侠通报的，而是以达米安的兄长向父亲表示对幼弟的关心。

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，观察着他的儿子变幻的表情，问：“为什么要去布鲁德海文，达米安？还不让夜翼知道。”

“我完全有能力胜任义警，格雷森做不好他的任务，但是我可以。”

布鲁斯皱起眉，“夜翼已经证明了自己能够完成任务，况且，布鲁德海文不是你的领地。”

达米安扭过头，拒绝继续对话。布鲁斯定定地看了他一会儿，起身离开。

“适当的帮助是有好处的，如果你认为我不是最好的人选，那么就自己挑选一个。”

达米安抬起头，白色目镜睁大了一些，他出了会儿神，忽然有嗡嗡声响起，他拿出通讯器，独立频道里，一个蓝色的标志发来一条信息。

达米安缩在沙发里捧着通讯器看了很久，关掉了它。

2.  
“嗨，布鲁斯，介意吗？”

迪克搔搔头，半迷惑的歪歪头，对杵在门口把路整个儿堵住了的男人打招呼。

布鲁斯端着一杯热腾腾的饮料，从香味粗略判断应该是糖度极低的黑咖啡，光是想想就知道绝不是自己会尝试那种类型。

不过，这也是某种意义上属于布鲁斯一贯的味道了。迪克上下打量好久不见的义父，语调轻快地寒暄：“最近怎么样？提米托我送来他的爱——泰坦们，最近很忙。”

布鲁斯略一点头，没有挪动。迪克更困惑了，他“呃”一声，往左挪了挪脚，布鲁斯站在台阶上俯视着他，迪克说：“我最近又做错什么了吗？”

布鲁斯说：“我了解到在你10岁的时候，有一次试图在树枝上做单杠运动。”

迪克迷惑地回想了一下，脸上浮起了尴尬的红晕：“呃，是的——我猜是这样的……最后以连人带杆摔进了灌木丛为结果，在床上躺了……有3天？真是令人印象深刻。”

“我猜所有小孩在这个年纪都比较躁动，是吧？”他试图给自己挽回点面子，虽然难得回来一趟哥谭的迪克完全不懂这全部的“杵在门口强行回忆往事”的一套究竟是什么诡异的情况，不过他是布鲁斯，这可以解释一切。

“但是你从小受训，5岁就精通各种杂技姿势，8岁可以随同父母一起登台表演，同时12岁成为罗宾。我不认为你的经历可以代表所有同龄人。”布鲁斯看起来非常严肃，迪克则隐约从他一贯的面无表情之下察觉到了什么。

“我猜这也是对的——但是小D不比我训练得少。对么，我想这都是关于他？他最近又做了什么？”

布鲁斯露出一副被猜中了心思的不快表情，转身进屋。迪克张了张嘴，连忙跟进屋，“嘿！所以确实是达米安？布鲁斯，他才16岁，你应该好好跟他沟通而不是喊叫着说要解雇——”

“确实是他。”布鲁斯恼火地停下脚步，迪克以常人无法企及的反应速度刹住车，把没顿住的前冲力度化为勾住布鲁斯肩膀的动作。“所以他又犯事了？难怪昨天他没有——哎呀，嘴滑了。”

迪克懊恼地捂住嘴，布鲁斯慢慢转身，审视的目光紧紧锁住他。迪克左看右看，企图转移话题：“呃……阿福呢？我想念他的可丽饼了。噢杰森会在周末一起来吃饭吗？我忘记跟他说我要回——”

“你有事瞒着我。”布鲁斯以不容置疑的语气打断他，迪克摸摸后颈，无奈地承认：“是……但是绝不是对你或者达米安有害的事，我发誓。”

布鲁斯嘴角抿了起来，迪克以一种高超的“布鲁斯解读术”察觉到他这一微表情的含义：他把一连串事情联系起来，并做出了世界级的侦探推断，得出了一个他马上要去满世界考证的猜测。

“呃，布鲁斯？听着，无论你现在在想什么，那都不是真的，我……”

“没什么，迪克。谈话愉快，我要去公司了。”布鲁斯没有等惊慌的夜翼辩解完，扬扬杯子，擦过他的肩膀走了。

“……唉。”迪克回身看着他的背影，表情变幻，最后定格在哭笑不得上。“我愿意放弃年终奖来买他在想些什么”

“什么年终奖？”

突然沙发后传来一个熟悉的声音，迪克目瞪口呆地看着沙发靠背上慢慢探出一个脑袋，赫然是前几天还拒绝了他回哥谭过周末的邀请的提姆。 

“提米？你怎么在这？”

提姆漂亮的下睫毛快和黑眼圈融为一体了，他迷迷糊糊地半睁着眼睛说：“哦……泰坦的任务提早结束了，我不小心睡着了，康就把我直接送过来了。”说完他就又打了个哈欠，理智看起来整摇摇欲坠。

迪克心情复杂，把跑到舌头边缘的话咽回去几次，最后过去揉了揉自己最乖的一个弟弟的头。少年侦探抬头看了看他，迪克几乎可以看到他头顶缓缓浮起一个问号。他发自内心的微笑：“没什么，上来睡，别再滚下去了。”

提姆低头，好像这才发现他裹得像个毛毛虫一样横在地上，他闭着眼，蠕动回沙发上满足地长叹一口气。

迪克绕过沙发往书房走去，顺手把提姆的毯子拎到脖子上。提姆在他背后突然睁开一只眼睛，半眯着盯住迪克，直到他离开视线范围，才悠悠出声。

“达米安在蝙蝠洞。”

十几秒后，迪克若无其事地踱回来，提姆缩在沙发和毛毯里，耷拉着眼皮用目光打磨地毯，迪克走过来蹲到他面前，提姆挑起一边眉毛。两人视线交锋。

“你知道了什么？”迪克决定单刀直入。

提姆说：“侦探无所不知。”

“你知道自己在说废话吗鸟宝宝。”

“我知道，因为我意识到这个对话在5秒内就将失去意义。”

迪克习惯性地眯起眼，和家里另一个喜欢眯眼的小孩不同的是，他一般不会同时皱眉。提姆费劲的把手从毯子里拔出来，他腕上有一个不同寻常的手表，一看就是蝙蝠家出品。提姆半撑着眼皮，倒数：“4——3——2——”

迪克伸长脖子试图看到他的腕表，他高超的身体平衡能力让他的脚尖维持在一个精妙的位置，提姆抬起头不赞同地看着他，迪克扬起眉，抬眼才意识到他的目光落点不是自己。

但是已经晚了，相当放松的迪克没有意识到一只年轻的狮子正弓背压腰地潜行而来，久经训练的捕食者这次的目标，正是后背空门大开的夜翼。

迪克只来得及回身，一个花花绿绿的人影暴起，迅速糊了他一脸。

“格雷森！”

迪克鼻子一痛，脖子紧紧被人揽住，脸贴脸变成一个大型猫爬架的迪克这才意识到提姆脸上笑容的含义。

3.  
“我得说，这可不是我来的本意。”

迪克揉着鼻子窝在沙发里，脚趾头被适度的火焰烘烤得暖洋洋的。搭在腿上的毯子有点厚了，达米安横在他腿上，嫌热的小孩把毯子拉扯得有个角掉在地上。

门窗关得严严实实，任由屋外大风猎猎，老宅稳定地守候所有人。贪恋客厅壁炉温暖的三个人没有一句交流，各自安详地专注自己的事。火苗在木头上微微晃动着，无害地像个Q弹的布丁。

迪克刚涌上来一点困意，忽然有急促地咔哒声响起，他向下瞥了一眼，提姆趴在厚实的地毯上，双手一个没闲着，噼里啪啦地狂敲键盘，看来战况异常激烈。

他哼笑一声，视线转回。达米安捧着本书正读得专心，对外界任何噪音都恍若未闻。迪克偷瞄一眼，封面的语言看起来不像他掌握的多种外语之一。达米安撩起眼皮分给他一个眼神，调整了一下姿势，让迪克看到了书本内页。鼻子上被达米安的头撞出来的红痕已经消失，迪克空出左手，达米安直翘翘向天空生长的头发戳在他的大臂上，常年受训练的肌肉对此接受度良好，他甚至浑不在意地用空出来的手有一搭没一搭地撸着男孩的头发。

过了有两分钟左右，提姆才从队友手里抢回一条命，接上迪克的话：“你回来是干嘛的来着？”

接管了泰坦才知道当一个领导者有多累，提姆甚至对迪克走到哪组队到哪的迷之气场产生了一点怜悯，每天处理各种突发状况焦头烂额的德雷克·韦恩才不信他会突然抛下自己的城市，就为了过来陪他聊天顺便做达米安的肉垫——好吧，后者也不是不可能的。

“嗯……就是例行回来看看你们。”迪克挠挠耳朵，和最小的弟弟对视一眼，收获了一枚鄙视的目光。

还好的是提姆又被战局吸引了目光，而且恰到好处的二氧化碳烘得大家都有点熏然，小侦探放低了警惕心，喃喃骂了句组队的队友，就迅速投入了激烈的战斗。迪克暗舒一口气，回归人肉顺毛机的事业。他轮流看看自己的两个弟弟，感叹难得共处一室，达米安和提姆居然没有打起来，空气中简直弥漫着水果软糖的甜味。

迪克抚摸着达米安粗硬的头发，无所事事地低头端详自己最小这个弟弟的面容。达米安是混血儿，显然是混得很好的那一类，年纪轻轻就看得出以后英俊的轮廓。他不熟悉塔利亚的长相，但他熟悉布鲁斯。达米安这个小黑炭在韦恩庄园生活过一段时间之后白了很多，估计之前的肤色和刺客联盟热衷于白天站桩的训练分不开关系。他的五官应该更多的像塔利亚，但尽管长相大不相同，任何人都会说他更像父亲，因为这个还小小的孩子从脸型到身体比例和十岁的布鲁斯都一模一样，即使是把他和成年版布鲁斯放在一起，旁人也能一眼看出来两人紧密的血缘关系。

达米安对迪克的注视没有表现出半点反应，垂眼认真地阅读着书本。迪克发现他明明还小，眉间已经有了很深的折痕。他皱起眉，未尽思考就摁住了那道折痕，想要展平它。

达米安抬起眼睛，神情中倒是没有一贯面对外人的那种面具式的不耐烦，只是看了他一眼，鼻子里哼一声，随即转开视线。

迪克心中叹息，不愧是达米安，又生气了，这次连他都不知道为什么。

没错，虽然没有任何直接的表达，甚至还亲密无间地窝在了他的怀里，但是达米安确确实实是在生他的气，至于原因，不明。迪克挠挠后脖子，不知道哪次夜巡留下的擦伤结了一层痂，痒痒的。

就在此时大钟突然敲响了，他抬头看了眼时间，狠狠撸了把达米安的头毛。

达米安啪地拍开他的手，仰头看他，迪克冲他微笑：“夜巡时间到了。”

达米安掀开毯子，纵身跳到地上。迪克得以起身，在他绕过提姆往门口走的时候，发现短短几分钟时间，提姆居然以撑着脸的姿势睡着了。迪克愕然，随即摇了摇头，替他把电脑合上，转身和立在地上拎着毯子的小孩正对上目光。

达米安注视着他，眼神晦涩，迪克动了动喉结，忽然感到嘴唇干涩，微笑也十分勉强。

4.  
达米安蹲在滴水兽上，俯瞰着整座哥谭。

全哥谭他最喜欢这一只，但和它狰狞的造型无关。这只滴水兽位置特殊，位于韦恩塔的顶端。踩在这座雕塑下，光明和黑暗都在遥远的脚底，人间的喜怒哀乐都只是精确到小数点后可计位数的化学物质。

但今晚他不是一个人。夜翼悄无声息地从下面翻了上来，达米安没有错过他完全舒展开身体的样子，他忍不住嗤了一声，准备如常说点什么辛辣的评价来做一个完美的批评家。

但由于大风，今夜的天空格外干净，都市照透半边天空的灯光从夜翼背后打过来，他制服上的蓝色炫目的刺眼。达米安闭了嘴，向左让了让，给格雷森留下空间。

夜翼果然落在了他旁边，喜爱温暖的大哥特地往他这边再挤了挤，直到确认两人的肩膀紧紧贴在一起才停下。达米安动了动鼻翼，精确地捕捉到了他身上的香气，忍不住拧起眉。格雷森突然扭头看他，咧开嘴伸手按住达米安眉心皱起的那一块。结果不太理想，达米安下意识地往后缩，想要回避他人的触碰，又僵在了原地，藏在哥谭夜色里的脸腾地烧起来。

肢体接触对于一个在刺客联盟长大的孩子来说并不是一个很容易适应的项目，在那个残酷的环境下，与人肢体接触一般只有两种情况：战斗，或者死亡。他并没有收到过多少母爱，当一个孩子在最渴求母亲温暖的怀抱时得到的只有酸痛的肌肉和反复折断的骨头，心态多多少少都会有点扭曲。本质上来说，达米安抗拒一切形式的触碰，改版的罗宾制服能很好的隔绝其他人的皮肤。

但这是夜翼。

达米安脸部肌肉放松了，夜翼笑着让手指离开小孩的脸，转而拍拍他肩。

“你知道吗，知更鸟其实有很多品种。”

达米安挑起眉。认真的，格雷森？跟他探讨鸟类学？

夜翼好像能透过小孩层层叠叠的硬壳看穿他内心一样，接着说：“我懂，按照小D你对动物的喜好肯定知道这个，但是这不是我要讲的重点。知更鸟有很多，但是其实只有英国国鸟的那种红胸鸲才是真正的原始版本知更鸟——英国人漂洋过海，来到遥远陌生的大陆，他们偶然在陌生的天空里发现了一种鸟儿，和自己家乡的老朋友极其相似，所以把它们也称作知更鸟，时时怀念。”

达米安没有被煽情的演讲感动到，他问：“我了解过知更鸟这个鸟类，所以这个故事的目的是什么？”

“噢，达米安。”迪克脚尖着地蹲在他旁边，他望着一个独特的方向，夜风条条，迪克的头发有点凌乱，但他的侧脸还是该死地好看。突然回忆起往事的夜翼身上慢吞吞地漫出一种舒缓粘腻的气氛，拌着点怅然做佐料，让达米安猝不及防跌了个跟头进去，不知怎么的，就是爬不出来了。

“怎么了，格雷森？”达米安低声回应。夜翼总是以为自己把心事藏得很好，他以为达米安没有目睹过那场意外，就对那件事不熟悉。但是他是一个韦恩，他掌控一切，哥谭的地形烂熟于心，他知道突然犯傻的格雷森望的是哪儿的旧址。

那个年代还没有录像机，但是达米安作为家里唯一一个没有目睹现场的人，对那件事的了解却不少于任何人。他偶尔也会感到小小的嫉妒火苗：父亲在那，德雷克在那，甚至连托德也见过他表演，只有他与理查德中间横亘着十几年光阴，只能从泛黄的照片上勉强望想他年轻的模样。

这让他不服气，他在格雷森25岁时才正式进入他的生命，此前他所有的经历自己都无从参与。有多少回忆是只属于托德，德雷克，或者格雷森那些成群的前女友和朋友的？

时间是个无情的婊子。

迪克回过神来，嘟嘟囔囔地伸长手搂紧了他，明明隔着两层制服，达米安却觉得有热度慢慢从夜翼手心紧贴着他的地方升腾起来，他颇不自在地动了动。

“你到底想说什么？”

“小D，虽然我不能时时陪着你，但是我一直都在你身边，你知道的。”迪克手心贴在达米安心口位置的R标志，“就像英国人的知更鸟，只要你还拥有罗宾的制服，只要你还怀揣着罗宾的精神，我就永远守在你旁边，每周7天，每天24小时。”

达米安眼睛一眨不眨地凝视他，超级英雄的服装下那颗凡人的心脏猛烈跳动起来，他按住迪克的手，低声道：“我们永远是最好的。”

迪克微笑：“直到死亡将我们分离。”他冲达米安眨眨眼，达米安慢慢露出今天第一个笑容。

“是时候让这座城市看看夜翼和罗宾的威力了！”达米安从滴水兽上一跃而下，风在耳边疾驰而过，但他并不畏惧，因为他知道迪克会与他一同飞翔。

5.  
“布鲁斯老爷，你还好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德把茶杯稳稳放在桌子上，布鲁斯没有动弹，牢牢盯住蝙蝠电脑。

“容我问一声，是小丑吗？”阿尔弗雷德的声音充满忧虑。

布鲁斯深深地吸进一口气，再缓慢吐出来，进行了几个周期后，他端起茶杯啜了一口，皱起眉。

“茶？”

“我相信此时比起咖啡，您更需要能降火气的饮品。”

布鲁斯揉揉眉心，长叹一口气。阿尔弗雷德这下真的担心起来了，他仔细看了看电脑，屏幕中央是熟悉的哥谭地图，上面有两个颜色各异的标记点正在缓慢移动中。

“如果我没有猜错的话，您是在监听迪克少爷和达米安少爷？”他露出不赞同的眼神，“我能知道您突如其来的不信任的原因吗？”

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，忽然端起茶杯一饮而尽。一口干完苦涩的红茶后，他像是终于稳定了心情，开口说：“阿尔弗雷德，如果有一天你发现歌利亚把蝙蝠牛吃了，你该怎么向不知情的达米安解释？”

“……？”

“布鲁斯老爷，您对歌利亚做了什么？”

“这只是个比喻，歌利亚很好。”

阿尔弗雷德又陷入了沉默，他们两个大眼对小眼，身经百战的老人思考良久，最后问：“是迪克少爷对达米安少爷做了什么不好的事吗？”

布鲁斯呛了一口，神色忽然微妙的尴尬起来：“应该……不是。”

“其实是达米安，他似乎青春期提早降临了。”

阿尔弗雷德露出如释重负的表情：“啊，美好的青春期。所以是他偷偷谈恋爱被迪克少爷发现了么？恕我直言布鲁斯老爷，您没必要把达米安少爷看得这么紧，每个人都有这段经历的，迪克少爷就渡过的很良好。”

“真是这么简单就好了。”布鲁斯往椅子里一靠，考虑到儿子的感情问题时，即使是蝙蝠侠也格外手足无措，就像天底下每一个突然惊觉孩子已经长大了的父亲一样。“你来听听吧。”

他点开一个音频，达米安和迪克的对话在蝙蝠洞里响起来，阿尔弗雷德静静听完，布鲁斯又点开另一个，是他自己和达米安的的对话。

“从我个人的角度来看，达米安少爷似乎有依赖迪克少爷的倾向，但我没看出什么问题。”阿尔弗雷德把手放在布鲁斯肩膀上，“我看着这两个孩子从刚开始的水火不容到如今的亲密无间，他们互相扶持着共同渡过了许多难关。虽然您在他们的成长中确实有所缺失，但这也是无可奈何的，您要学会接受。”

“……阿尔弗雷德，我没有在向你表达我对迪克的嫉妒。”

“那么您所言究竟为何事？”

“你不觉得达米安的朋友太少了吗？”

“确实如此，先生。”

“我尝试过让他交朋友，但他宁愿和迪克整天整天的在一起也不想拥有一个同龄伙伴，这对一个青春期男孩来说是件很奇怪的事——迪克10岁就认识了沃利。”

阿尔弗雷德耷拉着眼皮：“也许是塔利亚女士的教育出了差错。”

“迪克即使一直在感情方面比较迟钝，他的女朋友也从没断过。但是从我回来之后到现在，他只谈过一次恋爱，还迅速分手了。根据我的调查，原因是他们约会的时候罗宾从天而降摔在他面前，他为了救他放了女方的鸽子。”

“……我不知道该指责您对迪克少爷个人隐私令人发指的侵犯，还是该迷惑于您跳跃的思维。”

布鲁斯摩挲着下巴上的胡茬，缓缓吐出最终的猜测：“达米安是否有心干涉迪克的感情生活？更关键的是，迪克意识到了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德把他们的对话从头到尾品味了一遍，深深拢起眉头：“您想告诉我，达米安少爷——爱上了迪克？”他震惊之下，连习惯挂在嘴边的尊称都忘了。

布鲁斯头疼似的按按额角：“不排除这种可能性。”

阿尔弗雷德咳嗽起来，布鲁斯推开椅子起身扶着他坐下，两人一起沉默了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德忽然说：“也许这就是达米安少爷自己的道路，这是他自己的选择。我们理应尊重。”

“他才16岁。”

阿尔弗雷德瞅了他一眼：“认真的吗？布鲁斯少爷，需要我提醒您您在14岁的时候干的好事吗？”

布鲁斯不自在地挪开视线：“我犯过的错达米安不需要再犯一次。”

阿尔弗雷德的语气骤然严厉起来：“您是全世界最不该这样说的人了，布鲁斯老爷。爱并不是错，就到目前为止，达米安少爷都没有“犯错”。这是他第一次展现出对其他人的强烈信任，我们应该尊重并保护他的感情。”

布鲁斯和他僵持了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，起身拿起空掉的杯子：“您再好好想想吧，在做出任何可能会再次伤到两位少爷心的事情之前仔细斟酌一下。”

布鲁斯目光转回蝙蝠电脑，幽幽的白光照亮了他沉思的脸，蝙蝠洞重归寂静。  
6.  
布鲁斯的伤好的很快，提姆是第一个离开的，迪克多待了两天，但也只在哥谭停留了一周，就飞回了布鲁德海文。他走的那一天，达米安坐在屋顶上，抱着膝盖把下巴搁在手臂，看着迪克和布鲁斯两人告别之后又东张西望了一会儿才上了车。摩托车轰然响起，马达声逐渐消失在道路尽头。

今天达米安也照例翻上屋顶盘腿冥想，正午的太阳晒在脸上，他不动如山。

“达米安，到书房来。”

布鲁斯手抄在口袋里，眯着眼睛抬头望了望他的方向，转身走进大宅。达米安咽了口唾沫，从树上借道跳下来。

韦恩的书房一直是大宅里的一道独特风景，每每有宾客受邀参观大宅时，装潢奢华藏书丰富的书房一定是必不可缺的一站。达米安也很喜欢这里，不过他单纯是留恋书丛中的宁静。人群似乎总是喧哗，“上流人士”暗含无数技巧的社交活动在他听来不过是嗡嗡的噪音，让他心烦。为了躲清静，达米安有很多秘密据点，但书房边上的飘窗是他最爱的地方，他到访的频率高到老管家甚至特地在那里垫好了软垫抱枕，像一个小动物的窝。

达米安现在也觉得很烦，父亲的说教像忽高忽低围着他打转的噪音机，直往耳朵里钻。

“达米安？”

“达米安！”

“什么，父亲？”达米安猝然回神，立刻拧起眉假装自己在听。

布鲁斯扫了一眼他的神色，揉揉眉心：“考虑到现在的状态，你需要在家里待一段时间。”

达米安睁大眼：“您要取消我做罗宾的资格？”

“不是取消，是暂时休息。”布鲁斯停下来想了想，好像碰到了什么连蝙蝠侠都解决不了的难题，“达米安，你需要更多的朋友，在休息这段时间，你可以去哥谭学院学习。”

达米安瞪着他看了两秒钟，反应过来气的在原地走了一圈，冲到布鲁斯的书桌面前重重锤下一拳：“你就是想支开我！为什么？这段时间我什么都没做，我明明表现的非常好！”

面对着怒火冲破天灵盖的儿子，布鲁斯眉毛都没动一下：“我只是想让你体验一下普通孩子的生活，朋友是人生中很重要的一环，我——”

“我不需要什么狗屁朋友！”达米安彻底爆发了，他几乎是尖叫起来，“不要拿普通这个词来羞辱我！我生于刺客联盟，受的教育是那些庸才一辈子也够不到的！我这辈子都绝无可能和他们扯上关系！”

“达米安，做义警并不是你生命中唯一的意义，你还年轻，还有别的东西可以追求。交个朋友有什么不好的？”

达米安喘了口气，脸涨得通红，语速快的像噼里啪啦的爆炸：“追求什么？你有什么资格告诉我生命的追求？你自己都没有正常的生活！成为罗宾就是我从刺客联盟回来之后你一直在告诉我的东西，现在我没有威胁性了，你又想一脚把我踹开了？”

布鲁斯心里一跳：“我不是——”

达米安摔手离开，声音远远的从拐角传来：“我这就走！”

布鲁斯知道自己拦得住，但他没有动，只慢慢倒回椅子里，望着对面门上的猫头鹰挂钟发呆。在这里可以隐约听到楼下有人声询问，和震天响的摔门声。

大宅又重归寂静，甚至可以听到自己绵长的呼吸声。布鲁斯出了会儿神，摸出通讯器给夜翼发了个消息。

7.  
迪克拉开窗户，脚刚沾上实地，全身肌肉的酸痛立刻反噬，他呻吟一声，扑通倒在了地上。

达米安在半个小时后抵达时看到的就是这样一个画面——夜翼浑身制服破破烂烂，屁股朝上倒着，一副生死不明的样子。

达米安心里一跳，瞳孔倏地放大，立刻冲上去把他翻过来按住胸口试图做心肺复苏。但在手碰上夜翼胸口的一瞬间，坚实有力的心跳声让他怔了怔。冷静下来一看，没有大的伤口和血流不止的现象，心跳稳定正常——他只是睡着了。

达米安脸色在几秒内变了十几种，最后他咬牙切齿地抓住睡得跟死猪一样的人的肩膀猛摇：“给我醒过来！”

“嗯？嗯嗯我醒了……哦，是小D啊……”夜翼连面具都没摘，目镜睁大了一点看清楚来人后，又缓慢眯成一条缝，打了个哈欠：“你来了啊？天啊我好困——”他摘掉面具揉了揉眼睛。

达米安盘腿坐在地上，双手按着膝盖俯视他，脸色阴沉：“你的安全意识就是这样的？进屋居然不关窗？我对你非常失望！”

夜翼敷衍地扯出个笑容，把达米安拉进怀里揉了揉头：“好了好了我错了。”

他放开达米安从地上爬起来，伸个懒腰：“你怎么突然来了？我还以为上次之后蝙蝠侠不准你晚上跑来布鲁德海文了。”

“我……”达米安撇开头，“我已经学会了充分的技巧，不需要你教我了。”

“噢？”夜翼的声音从卧室里传来，达米安抬头看去，发现他钻进卧室换起了家居服。门半掩着，城市的灯光从卧室里的窗户透进来，把夜翼的身体拉成一条朦胧的暗影。

达米安突然察觉不到时间的流逝了，他盯着那道微微晃动的影子，腰臀曲线柔软的惊心动魄，窸窸窣窣的穿衣声响动着，他几乎可以想象出他的样子——左右手摸索着伸到背后拉开隐藏的拉链，理查德是杂技演员，柔韧性很好，他可以慢慢把拉链一直拉到最低，不偏不倚，正好在股沟上一点。接着就是从上到下脱掉制服，他的双手卡住腰两侧的制服往下拉，左右晃动了一下，身体曲线如波浪般起伏。凯夫拉制服软软地滑落下来，必须伸手到背后轻微用力扯，才能把卡在屁股上的制服拉下来。

达米安没有察觉到自己何时屏住了呼吸，他无意识地捏了捏拳头，突然回忆起夜翼皮肤温热的触感，脸腾地烧了起来。

“达米安？达米安？罗宾？小D！”达米安倏地回神，发现迪克已经换完了衣服，试图把他的神喊回来。

“干什么，格雷森？”达米安试图拧起眉戴上自己的不耐烦面具，但是发红的脸色让他看起来有点滑稽的可爱。迪克没有察觉到异常，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你来的正好，布鲁德海文最近出了好几起相似案件，我刚忙活了一天收集证据，你帮我对比筛选一下罪犯数据库。我去给我们弄点东西吃。”

“Tt，没有我你该怎么办啊。”达米安老大不乐意地被迪克推到电脑面前，敲了几下键盘，才回过神来冲厨房喊：“我要吃华夫！”

“没有华夫了！”

“懒鬼。”达米安撇嘴，低头认真筛选起了资料。迪克从厨房探头看了看他，笑着缩了回去。

没过多久，香气钻进达米安的鼻子，充满爱意地挠着他空荡荡的胃，他做了半天思维斗争，最后还是一推椅子往厨房走过去。

“你在做什么？”

迪克搅拌着锅里的浓稠汤汁：“给你做土豆，饿了吗？”

“你居然会做饭？”

迪克扭头过来认真的看了看他：“真的？你对你大哥有什么误解吗，我是正儿八经独居了很多年的成年人，这点自理能力还是有的吧？”

达米安嗤了一声，不作声了。于是迪克也转回去专心熬他的汤汁。

达米安抱着手靠在门框上，身后传来电脑散热时令人喜爱的嗡嗡声，身前是天然气燃烧的安静呼呼声。迪克有一搭没一搭地和他聊着天，城市缓慢步入黄昏，路灯依次亮起，眼前人安稳如永恒时间皆为此刻驻足。

他愿意为留住此刻献出生命。

“嘿？小D，让让？”

他回过神，默不作声地侧身让开一条道。迪克瞥了他一眼，端着碟子从他肩膀旁挤过去。达米安换掉衣服，两人在餐桌前坐定，迪克看来也是饿了很久，狼吞虎咽很快消灭了他那份食物。达米安依然保持着绝对的餐桌礼仪，捏着叉子细嚼慢咽。

迪克托腮看着他，忽然冒出一句：“你知道我们之间没有什么不能坦诚的，对吧？”

达米安眨了眨眼，放下叉子。

“在你来之前布鲁斯就告诉我了。”

“父亲要你把我带回去？”

迪克耸肩：“也许是，也许不是。但是布鲁德海文事情这么多，我聪明的小弟弟好容易来一趟，我肯定得捉住他替我做事。”他冲达米安眨眨眼，达米安撇嘴，没忍住笑起来。

“那么，你准备告诉我了吗？我更愿意听到你亲口跟我讲。”

达米安消灭完了他的一份，抹抹嘴，“你要听什么？”

“你和布鲁斯究竟怎么了？我那次回哥谭的时候他就表现的——”

“关于这个我早就有所预料，父亲毕竟是世上最伟大的侦探。”迪克点头，等着他的后文。

“父亲自以为他发现了真相，但他推测的不完全对。”

“等下，打住，为什么每个单词我都听得懂，连起来我就完全听不懂？”

达米安深吸一口气，交握双手向前倾身，紧盯着迪克的眼睛。

“我爱你。”

迪克刚要微笑起来，忽然整个人顿住了，他仔细地看了看达米安的神情，倒抽一口凉气：“你没在开玩笑。”

“我没开玩笑，理查德。我爱你，我希望有一天能在父亲面前正式宣布我们的结合。”

迪克狠狠地皱起眉，他捂了捂额头，对达米安伸出一根手指：“就……等一下，让我想想怎么回答你。”达米安闭上嘴，安静地盯着迪克。

迪克拨弄了一下垂到眼前的发丝，他半垂着眼研究桌面的纹路，脸色走马灯一样变来变去。达米安发现自己的视线像铁块被磁铁吸引般，牢牢粘在迪克脸上。迪克五指轮流敲打桌面，浓密的睫毛遮住了蓝眼睛里的思索。

“理查德？你知道我对你的耐心也是有限的。”

迪克长叹一口气，把自己从纷乱的思绪里拔出来。他面露难色，整理着言辞。

“达米安，你还年轻，我也经历过这样一段时间，你会在荷尔蒙的影响下产生一种错觉，我不希望你是因为——”

“我非常确定自己的选择。你是那个毫无保留地接纳我，改变了我的人，这绝不是什么青春期懵懂的感情，我们之间的吸引是灵魂之间的。”

迪克望着男孩不撞南墙不回头的架势，艰难的吞咽了一下。

“达米安，这世上能改变你的只有你自己，我所做的一切都只是给你提供一个新的方向。”

“也许是，但是你帮助我成就了更好的自我，是你带我体会感情，把我从黑暗的深渊拯救出来，没有你就没有罗宾，我现在拥有的一切成就都应当归功于你。你带给了我一个人可以拥有的一切——然后现在你想残酷地将它夺走。你不可以这样对待我，理查德。”

迪克语塞，达米安眼里的光芒告诉他他心意已决，无法更改。

“……让我再想想。”他这样告诉达米安，也这样告诉自己。

8.  
天蒙蒙亮，一声尖锐的警报惊醒了两人，迪克从沙发上一跃而起，接通对话。

“怎么了？”

“去屋顶，十分钟后到。”蝙蝠侠言简意赅的交代完，关掉了通讯。

“是父亲吗？”迪克一转头，达米安还穿着睡衣，但是目光已经清明。他一点头，快速说：“蝙蝠侠需要我们。”

不需要多话了，两人迅速换上装备，狂奔到约定好的屋顶，一架直升机已经在等他们了。

提姆在飞行员位上伸出脑袋，他冲两人点点头，迪克钻进直升机坐定，喘着气问：“究竟出什么事了？”

提姆的声音透着担忧：“一刻钟以前，蝙蝠侠收到一个视频，有人绑架了五个孩童分别放在哥谭五处高空点，罪犯并没有露脸，也没有提出要求。”

达米安脸色变了变：“孩童？多少岁？什么性别？”

提姆也意识到了他知道点什么，直接把蝙蝠平板递给他。达米安匆匆一翻，脸色阴沉下来，一言不发地把平板转手给迪克。

“怎么？你有别的线索？”

迪克看完那些资料，垂眼皱着眉喃喃：“是布鲁德海文的连环绑架案……可是为什么是哥谭？”

提姆透过镜子看了他一眼，“孩童是从布鲁德海文绑架的？怪不得局长找不到那些小孩的父母。”

蝙蝠侠的声音忽然响起，“现在接入绑架者新发出的视频。”

右上角的视频亮了起来，在镜头稳定下来的一瞬间，所有人都异口同声的叫了出来。

“斯莱德！”

正是丧钟本人。突然一切都连续起来了：伤及蝙蝠侠，精准的给少年泰坦制造麻烦，布鲁德海文多次类似的绑架案——都是丧钟为了混淆视线做的，这个冷血的杀人机器坐在椅子上，面对镜头闲适地擦着刀，漫不经心的说：“我知道你在看，小鸟。我现在只对夜翼说话：很抱歉我们之间的恩怨把其他人卷了进来，不过你也知道，工作。”他笑了一声。

迪克表情难看的像是有人往他嘴里塞了只苍蝇，达米安无言的抓过他的手握住。

斯莱德继续道：“现在这件事你有两个选择：我完成我的工作，这些小孩替他们父母付出代价——或者，你可以一个人来见我，老地方，老规矩。关于几年前你对我儿子做的事，我觉得我们有必要好好探讨一下你该怎么对他的性命负责。”

视频啪的切断了，一时间机内除了发动机的嗡鸣再没有别的声响。迪克怔了几秒钟，转头看着达米安。

“我没有杀格兰特——”

“我知道。”达米安打断他。

两人沉默了一会儿，达米安坚定地说：“我跟你一起去。”

“没有人要去见丧钟。”

迪克抬起头，直升机不知何时已经顺利降落，蝙蝠侠拉开门，对他说：“永远不要跟着罪犯的脚步起舞，我们要做的是打断他们，把罪恶扼杀在摇篮里。”

迪克眉头舒开，露出笑容。他们跳出直升机，阿尔弗雷德正好从楼上下来，手上拿着一套全新的制服，迪克停住脚。

“迪克少爷，也许你会想要一点小小的升级？”

“总是非常乐意的，阿福。”他给老人一个大大的拥抱，接过制服迅速向等待他的几人走去。

蝙蝠电脑全功率运行，迅速的抓取视频背景细节与储存资料进行比对，停留在哥谭的蝙蝠家族全员上线，更多的视频资料被源源不断地传送过来，夜翼拿出自己的那一份资料传进电脑，所有人的眼睛都焦急地盯着电脑。

这时候，时间就是生命。

蝙蝠侠轻咳一声，打破了紧张的气氛：“具体地点十分钟内就能出来，留给我们的时间还有近半个小时，我希望你们有条件的能两两成组，互相照应，以防丧钟偷袭。一旦发现目标，不要恋战，以解救人质为首要目标。”

夜翼点头，下意识和罗宾对上目光，提姆在旁笑了一声：“那我呢？”

“还有我呢！”电脑里紫色的头像跳动起来，传来史蒂芬妮老大不高兴的声音。提姆连忙赔礼道歉，两人拌了几句嘴，气氛松快了不少。

“叮——”所有人一震，抬头看过去，第一个地址已经给出，蝙蝠侠迅速反应过来，派离得最近的红头罩和蝙蝠女侠过去。话音刚落，连续几声叮叮声，地点接二连三地侦测出来，所有人都动了起来，夜翼跳进扁圆的蝙蝠车，冲罗宾伸出手。

“来吧，让我们去拯救今天*。”

*化用了神奇女侠里的句子“我拯救今天，你拯救世界。”

9.  
这可不妙，非常不妙。

夜翼刚从眩晕中恢复了一点神智，就发现了比自己疑似脑震荡更严重的东西——达米安不见了，他们救下来的小孩在怀里昏迷了。

他呻吟一声，努力地想要坐起来，却发现了糟糕的事实：他侧向蜷缩着被压在了一块大水泥板下，全靠背撑住了留出点残喘空间，整个左半边身体都被压得严实。夜翼忍着剧烈的头晕努力回忆，昏迷前的记忆缓慢回笼。

他和罗宾很快抵达了现场，一个警戒，一个实施营救，刚把已经濒临精神崩溃的小孩救回来，脚下的地板忽然晃动起来，有闷闷的响声从大楼底部响起来。夜翼和罗宾对视一眼，在彼此脸色上看到了相同的答案。

——爆炸！

他们同时纵身一跃，尚未撞开玻璃，火浪咆哮而来，夜翼只来得及空中一拧身，背对着冲击波把孩子保护在怀里。他最后记得的，只剩下罗宾破了音的叫喊。

全身都痛，伤上加伤，夜翼已经觉得有点发热了。他挣扎了一下，努力把右手从身下挪出来，伸出手探了探孩子的呼吸。小姑娘吐息微弱，已经奄奄一息了。

“你会撑下去的，会撑下去的，好孩子，活下去。”夜翼检查了一下她的伤势，还好，她身上的血应该都是自己的，肉体没有大伤，只是精神上长期被绑架受尽折磨，如果能撑过这段时间等到营救，一定能好起来。

他茫然地盯着头顶的水泥板，还有几根断裂的钢筋伸了出来，看得他一阵后怕，这些钢筋离他的脑袋就差十几厘米，差一点就要做没头夜翼了。他摸遍了全身，装备只剩下一个裂开的通讯器和半根电棍。夜翼苦笑一声，决定攒着精神专心等待救援，希望蝙蝠侠他们能尽快发现他和达米安的失联。

达米安——他的心揪了起来，自己没大事，小姑娘也没事，但是罗宾呢？爆炸时他站在外侧一点，应该及时冲了出去，应该不会有事吧？迪克发觉自己慌乱了起来，连忙深呼吸调整气息。但他总是忍不住想起那个噩梦般的场景，他愿意跟达米安交换也不愿再一次看到他在自己面前出事了。

他一定是把罗宾的名字念出了声，因为小姑娘迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼，“大哥哥，你叫达米安吗？”

夜翼见她醒过来，松了一口气：“不，我是夜翼。”

小姑娘认真地看了看他，重新闭上眼缩进他怀里，过了很久才小声问：“你救了我，但是我们能活下来吗？”

“一定可以的，会有人来救我们的。”夜翼不放弃地重新尝试了一下屏幕碎的很彻底的通讯器，灰黑色的机器有气无力地闪了一下红光，彻底没反应了。他长叹一口气，摸了摸小女孩的头发。

“是那个和你一起的小哥哥吗？”

“是的，他一定活了下来，说不定现在就在外面边骂人边找我们呢。”夜翼想象了一下达米安红着眼睛暴躁的挖掘废墟的样子，扯出个笑容。

小姑娘沉默了一会儿，低低抽噎起来，“我好想爸爸妈妈，我才和他们吵了一架，如果，如果这一次我们活下来，我一定要告诉妈妈我其实很爱她。”

夜翼闭了闭眼，轻轻拍着她的后背，他略微出神，喃喃道：“我也有一个没有说出过爱意的人。”

“我好想活下去。”

“我们一定会活下去的。”

“我好想我爸爸妈妈。”

“我很想他。”

“我好爱爸爸妈妈。”

“我……爱他。”

夜翼搂紧了她，小姑娘在他怀里痛哭出声，他闭着眼压抑心里缓慢涌起的异常。在她细细的哭声中，夜翼忽然听到了什么。

他一下振作起来，捂住小孩的嘴凝神倾听。他没有听错，确实有什么轰轰声缓慢在头顶响了起来，夜翼的眼睛亮起来，小姑娘也忘了哭泣，两人在黑暗里充满希望的屏息等待，不出几分钟，动静逐渐变大，能听出挖掘机的动静，和一道熟悉嗓音的大吼。

“慢点！一点一点来！伤到他们怎么办！”

夜翼失笑，能生龙活虎的吼别人，看来达米安是没什么事了。他清清喉咙，扬声冲外面大喊。

“我们在这！”

外面沉默了一秒钟，忽然欢呼起来，挖掘机加快了动作，也更加小心了。不出几分钟，半压在迪克身上的水泥板被小心翼翼地拉起来，一个红绿色的身影冲了过来，夜翼和他对上目光的一瞬间，罗宾噗通跪在地上，小心翼翼地接过他送出来的小女孩。

转手把小姑娘交给紧跟过来的蝙蝠侠，罗宾与红头罩和红罗宾齐力把夜翼抬上担架，夜翼有气无力的笑了笑：“架势真大。”

罗宾凶巴巴地瞪他：“要不是你外行到把自己压到下面去，我们用得着大张旗鼓地来救你吗！”

夜翼笑起来，又扯到了肋骨上的伤，疼得嘶了一声。罗宾立刻皱起眉，训斥道：“红罗宾！动作轻点！”

红罗宾反唇相讥：“那你来抬啊？哦，真不好意思，你好像也是‘外行’的一员，现在恐怕抬不起担架吧。”

罗宾火冒三丈，在出手之前，蝙蝠侠警告地瞥了他一眼，只好悻悻放下手：“看在你在救夜翼的份上不和你计较。”

夜翼憋着笑，被安顿上直升机最后排躺着，他困难地扭头看看坐在一旁的罗宾，他状况也称不上最好，斗篷几乎成了碎布条，脸上几个血条，离眼睛的距离近得令人心慌。

他偷偷摸摸地伸手，摸索着握住罗宾的手。罗宾高挑起眉，询问地看着他。

“你在做什么格雷森？”

前排的红头罩和红罗宾转过来扫了他们一眼，捂住眼睛转回去假装什么也没看到。夜翼悄悄看看飞行员的方向，蝙蝠侠只露出个尖耳朵不动如山，丝毫不关注后排儿子们的样子。

“没什么，想明白了一些事情。”他神秘地微笑，“你很快就会知道了。”

“Tt。”达米安没说什么，握紧了他的手。

10.  
“……”

“我给你最后一次机会反悔。”

布鲁斯脸色前所未有的阴沉，超人看了也得逃出本扇区，但是迪克被爱情冲昏了头脑，无所畏惧地拍胸脯：“接受现实吧B，我们是真爱。”

布鲁斯一锤书桌，茶杯都弹了弹，“他才16岁！你怎么做得出来这样的事！”

迪克耸肩：“够大了。”

蝙蝠侠的怒火简直要冲破天灵盖，他一推椅子站起来吼道：“理查德格雷森！我让你带他不是为了让你跟他搞在一起的！那是你弟弟！”

迪克镇定地坐着，俨然是一副见过大风大浪的样子。

“布鲁斯，冷静。我不是你亲生的，我们没有血缘关系。”

“但他还是你弟弟！”布鲁斯深呼吸了一口，试图缓和语气，“迪克，听我说，我知道是达米安年纪小不懂事，还——”

迪克打断他：“B，我们都忽略了一件事，他已经16岁了。你16岁在做什么？你已经在只身周游世界了，我16岁呢？已经能娴熟的猛踹双面人的鼻子了。他已经是大人了，可以为自己的决定负责了。”

布鲁斯坐回椅子里，听他说下去。

迪克也放缓了语气，“我们都是看着他长大的，这很难，我也这么觉得。但是义警的责任太过孤独漫长，不知不觉间，他已经变成比我还高的男孩了。生命太短暂，布鲁斯，我们都是凡人，我一向支持你和赛琳娜在一起。我不希望你总是那么孤单，同理，我也是。”他伤感的叹口气，“我遇到过很多不同的爱情，但是达米安不一样——他理解我的追求，无论何时他都选择支持我，陪伴我。这个我看着看着就变了的男孩最后长成了我最爱的样子，谁能想到呢。”

“……但是你们的年龄差，你和他不是同龄人，在一起怎么长久。”布鲁斯面色稍稍有恢复，但仍然不快居多。

迪克笑着摇摇头：“你认真的吗？需要我提醒你你和赛琳娜的年龄差吗？”

“不，16岁和26岁的差距与26和36不一样。”

“那我就等，他是个早熟的孩子，用不着几年他就能成熟到和我并肩。”迪克偷看了一眼布鲁斯的脸色，“你放心，在此之前，我什么都不会做。”

“你还想做什么！”布鲁斯眼睛喷出怒火，迪克吐了吐舌头，连忙逃出书房。布鲁斯在他身后大吼滚回来，他假装没听到，和窝在沙发里打电话的提姆交换一个目光，提姆指了指楼上，迪克比划一个感谢的手势，直冲上楼。

“格雷森，你又做什么惹到父亲了？”

推开虚掩的房门，达米安正坐在书桌前查看邮件，迪克走过去从背后搂住他，把脑袋放在达米安肩膀上。达米安往下一拉鼠标，一幅画露出来，寄信人赫然是之前两人救下来的女孩。

【谢谢呆米安哥哥和夜莺哥哥！】用蜡笔写的感谢歪歪扭扭的摆在画面正上方，达米安继续往下拉，三个人形显示出来，左边高高的蓝色，右边中等高度的红绿色，中间一个圆圆的小熊。

迪克唏嘘道：“看来牺牲两根肋骨救人还有额外福利，没想到我在这孩子心里形象这么高大。”

达米安嗤笑一声，关闭邮件，转过来：“木鱼脑袋终于想通了？”

迪克虔诚地点点头，“时光太短，抓紧爱你。”

达米安露出一个满意的微笑，勾着他的头摁下来，“闭嘴，专心接吻。”

Fin


End file.
